Incendiary
by Cats070911
Summary: A violent serial killer forces the team to reassess their attitudes to life and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** All characters belong to the BBC and Elizabeth George.

* * *

**INTERVIEW: STUART LAFFERTY**

**Royal Surrey Hospital **

**19:15 2 July**

"Stuart, my name is Katerina Draysat a psychologist specialising in trauma. It is standard practice now to counsel officers after witnessing traumatic deaths or events and The Met want us to have a chat to see how you are and what support you might need." She had been rushed to Guildford to talk to the survivors as soon as they had finished their health assessments at the hospital.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. I just need some sleep." Lafferty had little patience for psychologists. He would come to terms with it in his own time over a few pints of Guinness.

"That's understandable Stuart but first I'd just like to talk through the incident and how you feel."

Stuart sighed; the quicker he answered her questions the quicker he could get to that pint that he knew was waiting for him at the bar. "What do you want to know?"

"Were you hurt at all?"

"No. I dived to the ground out of the way."

"You're a pathologist am I correct?"

"Yes."

"So why were you with the team?"

"We have been involved closely for five weeks trying to catch him. I insisted on coming along."

"And DI Lynley allowed it. I see." Katerina made some notes on her pad.

"No, you don't see. You're not going to pin this on Lynley. We all agreed what to do, we were all wearing vests in case Spencer had a gun and Lynley had an armed response team on standby at the base of the hill but we had agreed that the team should try to capture him first. No one could have foreseen what Spencer would do."

Katerina sensed Lafferty was being defensive and backed off slightly. "This is not an investigation Stuart. I'm not looking to blame anyone. I just need to find out how you feel. Do you blame Inspector Lynley?"

"No. He saved the last man. We thought he was mad but he was so insistent. Only Barbara believed him. They're like that. They have complete faith in each other. It was strange to watch but she convinced us too. The raid on Spencer's house missed him but someone traced his car to Margravine Gardens. The car was abandoned near some of the old graves. No one thinks of it as a cemetery really; it ceased accepting burials about sixty years ago. Lynley had a hunch though and insisted on digging up a grave that he thought had been tampered with. Inside was a man in a rough wooden coffin, barely alive, his fingers bloodied and raw from his attempts to claw his way to freedom. We were stunned but it made us more determined to catch Spencer."

"How awful. How did he know?"

"He noticed that the concrete on a grave was cracked and tilted up. It makes sense now but at the time we thought he was wasting time. You see when graves crack they fall down. It was a simple thing but something only Lynley would notice. He has a unique sense sometimes."

"Perhaps you could tell me what happened next?" she asked softly.

"Lynley thought that Spencer was hiding in the cabin. I forget how they found it. We didn't think he was armed but we were being cautious. No one spoke as we walked slowly up the hill. I was on the end of the line at the right next to Andrea. She seemed nervous; I think it was her first time on this sort of thing. Lynley was walking purposefully on the other side of her next to Barbara who seemed calm and determined. Winston was on the left closest to the drop off down to the creek. His job was to check to see if Spencer was sneaking away."

"So Andrea was new to the team?"

"Yes her first case as a detective. Winston was funny with her." Lafferty smiled softly as he remembered Winston fussing over Andrea. "He took it on himself to mentor her. I think he will take her death harder than the rest of us."

Katerina scribbled more notes furiously on her pad. "So what happened?"

"All his other crimes had been personal. He had needed to touch the victim. This was completely the opposite so it was totally unexpected. We were about fifty yards from the edge of the woods when flames shot out from the trees. It started on the other side near Winston and then swept around towards me. I looked quickly at the others; they were all shocked. Hollywood makes you think flamethrowers are short range weapons but they're not really. The military ones with napalm can shoot flames out well over fifty yards. It was surreal - just this sudden blazing fury that swept in an arc past us. I dived to the ground but I could see Andrea caught in the path. I think she tried to run forward. I watched as she burned alive; it was an appalling sight. Lynley seemed to be rooted to the spot. I think he was transfixed by the sight of the Andrea's flailing arms. Barbara pulled him to the ground as the flamethrower's swept back towards him. The flames just died but Andrea was still burning. Her screams were piercing but I could hear gunshots from the cabin."

"Was Spencer shooting at you?'

"No, it was the response team. They shot him."

"When did you know it was safe?"

"I heard someone yelling that it was all clear."

"Were you afraid?"

"No, I thought it was a picnic!" Lafferty retorted and then swore, "Of course I was afraid. Who wouldn't be?"

"It is perfectly normal. How did you feel about that?"

"Fine. I'm quite comfortable being human thanks Doc."

"What was the worst part?"

Lafferty shifted in his seat as he remembered the agonised screams that tore through his head. "The smell I think. They say it's like barbequed pork but it's not really. It's a sweeter, fattier, meatier smell mixed with the acrid scent of burning hair. Did you know women stay alight longer because they have a higher fat content than men?"

Katerina shook her head. "Do you feel guilty that you survived?"

"No, I feel grateful."

"That's good because often people feel guilty they survived when someone else didn't." Stuart nodded at her. "How are you colleagues?"

"Barbara is okay I think and but Lynley and Winston are taking it hard."

"Well you said Winston was closer to her. Was Lynley upset because he was in charge?"

"That and the traumas he has seen. His wife was killed in front of him and he was there when Barbara was shot a few years ago."

"That's hard. How did he take that?"

Stuart did not want to be drawn on Lynley's reactions. He was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve but was incapable of talking about anything. He had fallen into a deep melancholy after Helen had died, one from which Stuart was surprised he had ever returned. "You should ask him."

"Understood. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, thanks."

Katerina smiled sympathetically, worried that he was not taking it as well as he portrayed. "Well if you need to talk we are here for you Stuart. Would you send DC Nkata in please?"

* * *

**INTERVIEW: WINSTON NKATA**

**Royal Surrey Hospital **

**19:50 2 July**

"Winston, my name is Katerina Draysat a psychologist specialising in trauma. It is standard practice now to counsel officers after witnessing traumatic deaths or events and The Met want us to have a chat to see how you are and what support you might need."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'd just like to talk through the incident and how you feel. I understand you and the victim were close."

"Not really. She had just started with us. I was trying to help her a bit like Barbara helped me."

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened?"

"What today or leading up to it?"

"However you want to tell me."

"Well it goes back a few weeks to when we realised it was a serial killer. Well Barbara recognised it first; she's got good instincts like that. There had been no apparent connection between the first two victims and completely different MO's but Barbara believed they were linked. There was something about the cruelty that alarmed her and she was sure he would not stop until we caught him. When the head of the third victim, a young male university student from Istanbul, was found impaled on a pike under Marble Arch, we started to agree we _were_ looking for one murderer. The rest of the body had been found in sections, the torso beside the statue of Churchill, one leg at Kew gardens, another in Greenwich and the arms under pews in St Pauls and Westminster Abbey. There was probably some sort of message in it but even the DI couldn't work that one out. We had been no forensic clues at any of the scenes and no links between the victims but we knew Barbara was right."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Determined I guess. We needed a breakthrough. We'd been unable to find anything despite trolling patiently through hours of CCTV footage. Then he made a mistake. He left a hat at the scene of his fifth victim, a man in his fifties who had been pierced with hundreds of steel meat skewers." Nkata smiled wryly. "Lynley yelled at Stuart for referring to the guy as Kebab Man. He thought it was disrespectful, I mean we hadn't even been able to identify him. The victim had obviously struggled and had managed to grab the hat as he died. His hand had locked and the scrape marks the killer had made trying to retrieve his hat were clearly visible on the fingers."

Draysat winced. "So that was your clue?"

"Yes, Constable Rankin…Andrea, found a man wearing a fedora at the scene of three of the crimes and we started to hope it was a meaningful lead. Andrea and I traced the hat across London in the hours before the crimes and eventually found footage of the man approaching a car. He checked to see if anyone was watching then opened it and drove away. The car was registered to Robert Spencer who lived near Wormwood Scrubs Prison. He had a long record of violent assaults. We thought we had him at last."

"So how did you end up at the cabin?"

"A stroke of luck really. A neighbour remembered that Spencer used the old gamekeeper's lodge as a base for fishing trips. So we drove down here as fast as we could. The cabin was at the top of the hill. The armed response unit went around the back through the woods and we approached from the front. We moved as swiftly but silently as we could. I think we were all hopeful he would be there and that we could end his killing spree but we didn't know he would have a flamethrower. I mean _who has a flamethrower right? _Anyway I heard this whoosh and then the sky lit up. A huge orange and yellow flame shot out in front of Barbara and moved away from me. I watched briefly, I thought the DI was going to be incinerated but Andrea made a run for it, straight into the path of the flames. It was horrible. She just lit up like a torch in one of those old movies. Her arms were swinging about wildly and she screamed for a bit. Barbara grabbed the DI and I dived down the hill and just rolled over and over away from the inferno and the noise until I got to the bank near the creek. I was trying to get away from the sound and the sight more than the flames."

"Were you afraid?"

"Shocked more than afraid. And then I just wanted to stop watching her burn. It was sickening to see. Poor Andrea, she was just a kid starting out."

"It's okay to be afraid Winston. It's a normal reaction."

"Yeah, I know but I was more afraid of the sight than of the flamethrower."

"Do you feel guilty for surviving?"

"Yeah but I feel worse thinking that if it had to be someone I'm glad it wasn't the DI, or Barbara or Stuart."

"Are you close?"

"Yeah, especially to Barbara but not as close as she and the DI are. They've been together for years."

"Yes, I understand he was there when she was shot?"

"Yeah and she was there when his wife was killed. They have a special sort of bond which is hard to explain. That's why there was no way she would have left him standing there like that. She just pulled him out of the way."

"Did she?" Katerina made some notes.

"Yeah she ran over to him and pulled him down." Winston did not add that they had held each other until the all clear and Winston could have sworn they had been kissing. He must have seen things; they would not have been doing that in the middle of everything.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about Winston?"

"Not really. I guess we will have a few sessions when we get back?"

"Yes, this is just one to let you talk about anything you need to but often it takes more time to come to terms with things or have questions."

"Okay thanks."

"Would you ask Sergeant Havers to come in please?"

"Sure thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**INTERVIEW: BARBARA HAVERS**

**Royal Surrey Hospital **

**20:30 2 July**

"Barbara, my name is Katerina Draysat a psychologist specialising in trauma. It is standard practice now to counsel officers after witnessing traumatic deaths or events and The Met want us to have a chat to see how you are and what support you might need."

"Thanks, I know the routine." Her tone was impassive, almost dismissive.

"Yes, I understand you were shot and that you witnessed DI Lynley's wife being killed?"

Barbara looked surprised but quickly regained her composure assuming that all that would be on her file. "Yes," she said flatly.

"I've heard from the others about the horrendous way this man killed his victims. Which one bothered you most?"

Barbara tilted her head slightly in thought. "Probably the one we almost missed. There were several days between each victim and the fourth went almost unnoticed until Stuart discovered that a man had minute tears in his lungs and bruising around the mouth that were not consistent with drowning. He alerted us because he suspected that the middle-aged man had been submerged vertically in sea water for up to a week with only thin breathing tubes keeping him alive. Eventually the lines had torn or been removed and the victim had drowned. It seemed to fit the bizarre and cruel nature of the crimes. But it made us all wonder if we had missed other victims and whether the killer had been doing this for a while."

"That's an understandable concern. Now I'd just like to talk through the incident more to understand you feel. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"It should have been routine. Spencer was a torturer and we tracked him to the cabin. It had taken us five long weeks of sleepless nights to identify and locate him and as we walked up the narrow hill we were certain Spencer was hiding inside. I think we all thought this would be the end of it. We had no idea he had a flamethrower. The flame seemed to come from nowhere and Constable Rankin was hit. She caught fire and was screaming. It was more intense than just her clothes catching fire. I don't really know how to describe it but I hope I never see anything like that again. Winston disappeared down the hill and I could not see Stuart. Inspector Lynley and I took shelter on the ground until the flames died down then we scrambled over to Andrea but she was dead."

"Did you have to pull Lynley to the ground?"

"No. He was just a fraction slower in reacting than me; probably because he was trying to assess how to help Andrea." Barbara was not going to let this woman imply Tommy was weak. He has seen enough suffering; it was natural for him to just stare in horror and be slow to react. She had simply tackled him to the ground.

"And you two stayed together?"

"Yes, until it was safe." Lynley had clung to her like a limpet mine and she had not wanted to let him go either. In that one moment when they looked at each other, they both knew how guiltily grateful the other one was that it had been Andrea and not one of them that had been hit. They had knelt in the grass with their arms firmly around the other, both crying. Barbara knew it was about a lot more than that night and when he had kissed her she had kissed him back ardently. It was not a physical or sexual thing at all; they were just trying to be as close as they could to the one person in their lives that mattered most. No one would understand and it was a very private thing between them.

"And then?"

"We crawled over to Andrea but as I said there was nothing we could do."

"Were you afraid?"

"Not really. There wasn't time for fear. It's only after when the adrenaline dies down that you feel scared by what could have happened."

"That's normal. Do you feel guilty for surviving?"

"No." That was an honest answer. Barbara had felt far guiltier when Helen had died and she had been alive but she had started to come to terms with that now. Andrea's death was sad but Tommy was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Is your team close?"

"Yes, Andrea was new but we all liked her."

"But you would feel worse if it had been one of the others killed like your DI?" Katerina was probing, sensing that Barbara was not telling her everything.

Barbara knew the woman was searching for an answer but she was not sure what she wanted to hear so she simply told her the truth. "Yes. Stuart and Winston and good friends and the DI and I have been through a lot together over the years. If any of them had been killed I would have been devastated." She looked down and bit her lower lip thoughtfully. _Actually if it were Tommy I probably would have run into the flames myself._

The psychologist smiled sympathetically at her aware that her connection to Lynley was much deeper than was perhaps advisable. She would consider recommending that they be separated. "What was the worst part?"

Havers sat back and contemplated her answer. It was easy to answer truthfully; the worst moment had been watching Lynley standing staring at Andrea knowing he was unable to react. "The helplessness of it I think; not being able to help Andrea."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about Barbara?"

"No, thanks. I have had this sort of thing before. I know it helps but probably in a few days it would be easier."

"I understand Barbara," she said and patted her lightly on the arm. "Perhaps if you could send in DI Lynley please."

* * *

**INTERVIEW: THOMAS LYNLEY**

**Royal Surrey Hospital **

**21:10 2 July**

"Inspector Lynley, my name is Katerina Draysat a psychologist specialising in trauma. May I call you Thomas or would you prefer Lord Asherton?"

"Thomas is fine. Lord Asherton is not something I use in the police Ms Draysat." Thomas was equally remote as Inspector but if it made her feel better he thought it would be helpful.

'Thomas, I'm sure you are aware that it is standard practice now to counsel officers after witnessing traumatic deaths or events and The Met want us to have a chat to see how you are and what support you might need."

"I understand," Tommy said evenly. After each interview the others had given him an overview of the process. Stuart and Winston had already gone to the hotel to wait at the bar. When Barbara came out she had asked if wanted her to wait for him but he had told her Winston needed her. Now all Tommy wanted to do was join them.

"I'd just like to discuss the incident and your reactions to it. Why don't you tell me what happened."

"I'm sure you have heard the same story from all of us Ms Draysat," Lynley said in his best impenetrable tone.

"I'd like to hear it from you."

"I don't think it started on the hill. There are many gruesome ways to rob someone of their life Ms Draysat but Robert Spencer had appeared to delight in brutalising his victims. The first, an elderly pensioner from Fulham, had been shocking enough. It takes a special type of evil to chain a man naked, like a dog, and starve him to death with a bowl of water and food three feet from his grasp."

"And that shocked you?"

"No, sadly it didn't. We see a lot of man's inhumanity to man in this job. Very little shocks me any more Ms Draysat."

"And the other victims?"

"I thought the others might have told you."

"Only some, we focussed more on the events today."

Lynley seemed to take a breath then started to tell her about the victims. "The next victim was a cleaning lady from Hammersmith. Spencer slowly exsanguinated her. He carved intricate lines into her naked torso and then poured gin over them. The burning pain would have been excruciating but it was only when he nicked her femoral arteries on what Lafferty thinks was his third day of torture that her life slowly bled from her. Stuart estimated that it would have taken up to nine hours for her to die. I suspect Spencer sat watching every drop fall."

Draysat moved back from Tommy. She had had no idea of the brutality the team had witnessed. She was beginning to understand why they had all wanted to go to the cabin.

He continued, "then there was a young man who was beheaded and dismembered. His remains were scattered around London. The fourth was kept underwater and made to breathe through a tube for several days before his air was cut off. The final victim was skewered to death. The killer was not a pleasant man Ms Draysat."

"But you saved the last man I believe."

"Yes, we were lucky." Tommy saw little point in discussing all this with a psychologist. He wanted to talk to Barbara; she understood him.

"I heard you were quite brilliant. Tell me what happened today."

"After we left the cemetery we interviewed anyone who might have known Spencer. A neighbour told us about the cabin and Barbara and I thought it was a likely place for him to hide. I remember that when we arrived the light was fading and the sky had an eerie orange glow that silhouetted the large oak trees on the crest of the hill. The strong winds of the afternoon had dropped to a breeze that flattened just the tips of the long grass. The evening was deceptively peaceful, an illusion that was shattered with one devastating roar when we were fanned by a flamethrower. Most of us instinctively dropped to the ground but poor Constable Rankin must have panicked and she ran into the path of the flames. She was incinerated." Tommy did not say that he had been incapable of reaction. It was the third time he had seen people wounded in front of him. He was just thankful that the flames had hit Andrea and not Barbara.

"Did Sergeant Havers have to pull you to the ground?"

Tommy knew that Barbara would never have told this woman that. He presumed it had been one of the others. "We ended up in much the same spot so it might have looked that way from a distance." His voice was cool and unemotional and he even smiled at Draysat.

"Were you afraid?"

"No. I have seen a lot of death lately Ms Draysat. I am not afraid of dying." This was true. The only thing he had been afraid of was that he would lose Barbara or that she would be hurt. "I was more worried about my team."

"Everyone says you and Sergeant Havers are especially close." Tommy swallowed wondering if someone had mentioned he had kissed her. He had needed her to know how he felt just in case it was their last minute on Earth. He did not regret it but understood it would never make sense to anyone but Barbara.

"Yes, we are." Tommy saw no point in lying. "She is an excellent policewoman and the best partner I could have asked for. We have been through a lot together." Draysat noticed that for the first time in the interview his face had softened as he momentarily lost his upper class veneer.

"Would it have been worse for you if she had died?" Tommy felt this question was a trap. Of course it would have been worse. He liked Andrea but he did not love her and depend on her the way he did Barbara. He realised, not for the first time that night that losing Barbara would have been far more devastating than when he lost Helen. "No, watching anyone die is horrible, especially if they are in your team and your responsibility. I know I will face several questions at the inquiry but I am confident that we made the right decisions with the knowledge we had at the time."

"Do you feel guilty for surviving?"

Lynley thought briefly about this question. "No. I wonder if I could have made different decisions and had a different outcome but I do not feel guilty for surviving."

"What was the worst part?"

"The helplessness of it all. From the moment she was hit it was too late but watching her burn was horrific and not something that will ever leave me."

"How do you cope with things like that?"

"When my wife was killed I managed it very badly. I think I have learned from that and I will be fine." This time he would not shut out the world and he would talk about it with Barbara. Together they would help each other cope.

"I am sure you will. We will have a few more sessions later Thomas but is there anything else you want to talk about now?"

"No, thank you. I would like to go and talk to my team, make sure they are coping."

"You don't think that is my job?"

"Yes, in part, but they are my team and my friends. I owe it to them to be there for them if they need it."

Katerina smiled at him. "We'll talk soon Thomas."

Lynley stood and said politely, "thank you Ms Draysat."

He left the room to search for Barbara.


	3. Chapter 3

**INTERVIEW: STUART LAFFERTY**

**Katerina's professional suites, St James London**

**10:30 July 5**

"Good morning Stuart, how are you?" Katerina Draysat welcomed Lafferty warmly. It was the second compulsory session and Stuart was wily enough to know that just enough disclosure would be the most expedient way to purge this annoying woman from his life.

"Well thanks, and you?" She gestured to the chair and he sank into it feeling slightly claustrophobic by the softness and high sides that seemed to envelop him.

"I'm fine. So Stuart, how have the last few days been for you?"

"Not bad thanks. We came back yesterday and I watched my colleague do the autopsy." Stuart was watching her and his feeling of annoyance faded rapidly. She was much more attractive than he had remembered and he liked the way she wore her glasses halfway down her nose and looked over the top of them. When other women did that it looked grandmotherly but Katerina had an assured refinement and slow movements that made it seem sexy. He wondered if being attracted to his counsellor might be cause for other sessions.

"Was it hard, watching the autopsy?"

The way she spoke made the question sound almost suggestive and he had to close his eyes to concentrate. "No. You develop a certain emotional detachment in my job. It helps at times like this. I was the least affected I think. I did not know her as well and I see death every day. I have my own coping mechanisms." _But not right now it seems!_

"What mechanisms are they Stuart?"

"Distractions I suppose; music, literature. I am lucky that I can see death as a natural part of life. Talking about it when I need to talk also helps. I like to make sure those who may not've had the best end get some sort of dignified closure."

"Who do you talk to?"

"My wife, my friends, colleagues sometimes."

"That's good Stuart; everyone needs someone to share things with. How are you? Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We all met up at the pub after our sessions. We didn't say much really but we all felt it. We toasted Andrea and talked a bit about Spencer and how relieved we were for it to be over but I think we were mainly lost in our own thoughts. I'm pleased he will recover to be punished." As Stuart began to talk about the case he found he could focus and be more rational. It was clear from her body language that she had no interest in him but he did wonder if Lynley might find her harder to resist.

"Was that awkward if people did not want to talk?"

"No. We all understood what each other felt and that we needed company not conversation. None of us were drunk but we managed to put a few away. I know Barbara talked to Winston later and I presume she and Lynley would have talked too."

"And how do you feel?"

"You asked me that," Stuart was feigning impatience.

"A simple 'I'm fine' is not telling me how you feel Stuart. If the others talked later did you feel excluded?" Draysat was quiet but insistent.

"No, they would all have been there for me if I needed it as I would be for them. I am sad she died and it was something I hope never to witness again but I am not plagued by nightmares or anything. I'll be fine. I think Winston is coping too but it might take Barbara and Lynley a bit more time to work through it. Neither of them is good at talking about things like that."

"Any inappropriate behaviours that you've noticed?"

Stuart thought that an odd question and frowned. Lynley and Barbara had been perfectly normal, not exactly conventional police but effective. "No more than usual."

"No inappropriate sex, heavier than normal drinking that type of thing?"

"How would I know? You'd have to ask them. Lynley does have a reputation with the ladies but it has only been two days." Stuart did wonder however. He had seen Lynley sneaking out of Barbara's room very early yesterday morning. Somehow though he could not see it; if anything like that had happened Barbara would not have been able to hide it. He would have known. They probably stayed up all night talking about it. He hoped they had, neither of them could ever talk intimately to anyone else about their feelings.

Katerina looked puzzled but quickly realised how he had misunderstood her. "No, no Stuart I meant your behaviour, not theirs."

"Oh, sorry, no, none of the above."

"You and Winston were the same the other night too. You both seem more concerned about Lynley and Havers than yourselves. Why?"

"Because they have been through a lot I think but also because they both lack certain life skills. They function well together but separate them and they lose themselves. It really is a case of the whole is greater than the sum of the parts with them." He watched Katerina's hand move rapidly across her page and regretted speaking. "They need to do something practical, especially Lynley. He suspects that there may be more victims so I have been busy reviewing cases to find possible matches. It is hard though when Spencer changed his method each time so we are looking for unusual cases, especially those with an element of cruelty."

"Does the cruelty aspect bother you Stuart?"

"Canst thou not minister to a mind diseased?  
Pluck from the memory a rooted sorrow,  
Raze out the written troubles of the brain  
nd with some sweet oblivious antidote  
Cleanse the stuff'd bosom of that perilous stuff  
Which weighs upon the heart? *

"Yes it bothers me but we cannot unsee what we have seen. I chose to be a pathologist and I have seen many lives lost tragically and cruelly over time but my work is important. I think the worst thing for a family is to not understand how or why their loved one died. Between the Met and our lab we help give to provide meaning. It won't bring the person back but understanding and justice help."

"I understand Stuart and I think that is admirable but can you go on seeing these things without it affecting you?"

"I won't know until it does. Then I will have to decide," Stuart replied firmly. The psychologist took some notes and smiled reassuringly.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about today?"

"No thanks. Is this our last session?"

"We have one more next week but if you need me beforehand call me on this number." She leant over and handed him a card. She smelt of roses and spice. _Oh yes, Lynley is going to find it very difficult to concentrate today!_

"Thank you. I'll see you next week."

As Lafferty left the office he winked mischievously at Winston who was waiting nervously outside the door.

*_Macbeth Act 5 Scene 3_

* * *

**INTERVIEW: WINSTON NKATA**

**Katerina's professional suites, St James London**

**11:30 July 5**

Nkata paced up and down waiting to be called in. He felt strangely exposed by being forced to talk about things that had not yet settled in his mind. He still felt sorry for Andrea and he was disgusted by the atrocities Spencer had committed but he was looking forward to interviewing him. He knew Lynley would find a way into the man's head. They all needed to understand what had sparked such a spate of sadism. There was also the unanswered question that worried them all – had there been more victims?

When she opened the door Winston had to physically check that his mouth was not hanging open. The other night in jeans and a jumper she had seemed ordinary, or perhaps he had not even really seen her. Today she was gorgeous; long legs, slim but curvy figure and long, soft blonde hair that was tied up neatly. Winston knew this woman was well out of his league but wow, he could certainly appreciate her.

"Good morning Winston," she said as she shook his hand, "how are you today?"

That smile! He struggled to find a coherent answer. He sat in the chair in front of her that coddled him and made him feel safe. "I'm good," was all he could stammer.

"How have you found the last few days?"

"Not bad. I am coming to terms with it. Barbara, the DI and I went to see Andrea's family yesterday. It was hard. They are not taking it very well but it brought us all some sort of closure. The DI is determined to make Spencer pay, so it gives us something to focus on. We need to ensure we get all the evidence sorted. We will interview the guy who was buried alive in the morning. He should be able to tell us a lot. Barbara is going over a lot of old cases to see if we can find any other victims. The DI has been really focused on that. Sometimes he gets an idea in his head and nothing will budge it." Winston thought he was rambling so stopped.

"I'm pleased that you felt some closure. I think it is important for you to be able to ensure justice for Andrea."

"Yes."

"Do you think you will find other victims?"

"Yeah, I think so. I hope not but the DI is rarely wrong and Barbara agrees with him. If there are more, they'll find them."

"And how do you feel? How are you coping?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. It was sad but I try not to think about the details too much. I didn't see as much as the DI and Barbara so I think they are taking it harder in some ways."

Katerina sucked thoughtfully on the arm of her glasses. It was odd that everyone was so concerned about Lynley and Havers. "Why?" Her question was direct but Winston was not sure how to answer it. He still could not get the image out of his head where he thought they were kissing. They had certainly been hugging but in his head that was natural. They would protect each other at all costs. He just hoped that Lynley would not hurt Barbara again like he had when he slept with Julia Oborne but he knew that Barbara would forgive him regardless of what he did.

"They have both had a lot of suffering in recent years. I just want them to be safe and happy."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"Barbara has been good to me, so has the DI. They don't really have anyone but each other."

Katerina twirled her glasses around in her hand pensively. "And who do you have Winston to support you?

"Me? Oh I've got family and friends and I can always talk to Barbara."

"Good, it's important to have a good support network. Have you been tempted into any type of irrational or risk taking behaviour at all?'

"Sorry, I don't understand."

"Have you wanted to do anything to feel more alive or anything to forget? Drinking more, inappropriate sex, recreational drugs or anything?"

"No! I haven't. We all drank a bit too much the other night but that was it." Nkata resisted another comment about Lynley's likely actions. Winston knew only too well that he tended to self-destructive behaviours when he was stressed. He knew too that Barbara would be there as always to pick up the pieces and put Humpty together again. He smiled at his own analogy.

"What are your plans for the future Winston?"

Nkata was caught unawares by the unexpected question. "Er, I hadn't thought about it much. I should make DS in the next year or so but I'd like to stay with the team as long as possible."

"It's good to have ambitions. Why do you want to stay?"

He took his time to answer. "I've learnt a lot watching them and helping them. Barbara and the DI have the best clear up rate in the Met. They see things so differently but what one misses the other one picks up so it works really well. I've got to see both sides and question things more; look at things differently."

"I see. So which of them do you aspire to be most like?"

"Neither really but I would like parts of both."

"Ok good. Well is there anything else you want to talk about today?"

"Not really. I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time."

"You're not wasting my time Winston. Why would you say that?'

"Well there are a lot more broken people out there than me."

Katerina smiled at him and shook her head. "Take all the time you need. I'll see you next week."


	4. Chapter 4

**INTERVIEW: BARBARA HAVERS**

**Katerina's professional suites, St James London**

**13:30 July 5**

"Good afternoon Barbara," Katerina greeted her.

"Hi." The psychologist indicated she should sit in the soft leather chair by the window but to Barbara it looked far too much like a replacement for the psychoanalysis couches you see on American movies. Instead she pulled a straight backed wooden chair away from the desk and sat down. She noticed Katerina's surprised reaction and smiled inwardly. _Barbara 1 Shrink 0!_

"How have the last few days been for you?"

"Not bad thank you," Barbara said formally as she looked Draysat up and down. She was far more beautiful than she had seemed the other night and Barbara felt a pang of jealousy. This woman was exactly the type of woman that Tommy liked to date; tall, elegant, sophisticated and charming. Barbara disliked her intensely. The other night with Tommy had been magical but she was not naïve enough to ever believe it would happen again. He would go back to his stylish women but she would always have her memories.

"So how are you coping?"

"Fine, thank you." Barbara was determined to answer quickly but politely and get away from this woman. She knew Lynley would end up in bed with her and Barbara could not bear to have her face rubbed in it.

Her reticence to disclose anything made Draysat wary. It seemed personal and yet she could not think how she had managed to upset her. Their first meeting had been amicable. "What coping mechanisms do your use Barbara?'

"I don't use mechanisms. This is real life not some psychobabble theory," she snapped.

"Everyone has a way of coping Barbara," Katerina said gently, "I would like to know what yours is."

"A few drinks then forget about it. Move on to the next challenge." Barbara was determined not to give away anything about how she felt. Her armour was up and she was rapidly calling for reinforcements.

"And you think you can move on that easily? After seeing a colleague incinerated and knowing that your colleagues are still suffering?" Barbara shot her a look that would have burnt through steel and Draysat understood that the key to getting more information was Barbara's need to protect her colleagues.

"Yes I can. I can't speak for them but I have spoken to Winston and he knows I'm there for him. So does Stuart." She was not going to talk about Tommy. She was not going to share their private world with this woman, especially knowing that it was inevitable that Draysat would share Tommy's bed.

"And Inspector Lynley?" Katerina probed none too subtlety.

"What about him?" Barbara was defensive, bordering on aggressive.

"You didn't mention talking to him about it?"

"We don't have to talk about it." She thought back to the other night. When the team went upstairs to their rooms Lynley had hung back slightly until he heard Winston's and then Stuart's doors latch. Barbara had looked at him as they stood at their doors fiddling with their keys. Tommy had opened his door and closed it again quickly with a large click then walked up to Barbara. He followed her wordlessly into her room. He did not take her in his arms and she did not enfold him in hers, they had simply merged into each other. If she did not count the odd ecstatic moan not a word passed between them all night; their bodies expressing everything that needed to be said. They were alive, they were connected and they would always be there.

"So who do you talk to?'

"No one. It is not such a big deal."

"Do you have a family?"

"No."

"A partner? Or good friends?"

Barbara briefly considered saying that she did have a partner and a best friend but she knew that would lead to more questions. "I have always been independent and self-reliant. I have managed until now and I will continue to manage."

"No one is an island Barbara. We are social creatures and relationships are important for everyone. They make life worthwhile."

"I am a rock, I am an island. Simon and Garfunkel thought it was possible. Who am I to argue?"

Katerina was beginning to see why Havers had a reputation for being so difficult. She wondered why a man like Lynley put up with such an intractable woman. "To be part of an effective relationship we have to give something of ourselves to that relationship. We have to allow ourselves to be vulnerable. We have to open up to the risk we might get hurt but we get rewarded when others open up to us in the same way, when they trust us with their innermost thoughts and desires. Do you have trouble being vulnerable Barbara?"

The colour drained from Barbara's face before it was consumed with a white hot rage. "I don't do vulnerable! Never have, never will," she hissed.

Katerina wrote on her pad allowing the silence to dissipate the tension. "So have you been indulging in any self-medication or risky behaviours to try to compensate?"

"What sort of risky behaviours?"

"Drugs, inappropriate sex, excessive alcohol consumption."

"No." Barbara thought that this empty-headed fool would probably consider their behaviour on the hill as unsuitable behaviour and their night at the hotel would be seen as 'inappropriate sex' to many but for Barbara it was far from that. It had made sense to them and she refused to be judged for it.

"Why have you and Inspector Lynley stayed together for so long? Neither of you have taken the promotion opportunities you could have had."

"We like working together. If he wants to take another role I'm not stopping him." Barbara's eyes narrowed as she scrutinised Draysat's face suspecting that this woman had her claws out for Tommy in more ways than one.

"Do you think you have a dependence on him?"

"I am not sure I like your implication. We need to depend on each other as partners; it is a normal aspect of policing."

"No implication. I am just wondering if you have developed an unhealthy relationship in some way."

At that Barbara stood. "I am not getting any value out of these sessions. Thanks for your time but I won't be returning." She stormed out the door and pulled it closed with a resounding bang. She had no idea how she had managed to stay relatively civil. More of Lynley must have rubbed off on her than she thought. She quickly exited the building and ran straight into him.

"Hi," he said enthusiastically, "How was your session?"

She tried to regain her composure but she saw the frown that crossed his face. "Fine. It was a waste of time if you want my opinion. You'll like her." She walked away leaving Tommy staring down the road watching her walk away.

* * *

**INTERVIEW: THOMAS LYNLEY**

**Katerina's professional suites, St James London**

**14:30 July 5**

The first thing Tommy noticed today was how long and elegant the hands of the psychologist were when she shook his hand at the door. The other day he had been too consumed to notice much at all but now as he sat in her luxurious leather chair he could not help but notice how strikingly beautiful Katerina looked. She was immaculately dressed in a fine cream suit and crisp white shirt opened perhaps one button too far. Her skirt was slightly shorter than he would have expected and he noticed how long and silky her legs were as she crossed them demurely in front of her chair. Her hair was pulled back but he could see the subtle curls at the ends of her long blonde locks and he had a vision of her hair down and splayed against a crisp white pillow. Lynley swallowed hard.

She seemed to coo as she spoke and he wondered if she was deliberately trying to seduce him. If she was it was hardly professional but he knew he sometimes had that effect on women. He smiled at her warmly. "Good afternoon Ms Draysat."

"Good afternoon Thomas. Please call me Katerina."

"Katerina." Tommy nodded his head politely to acknowledge her and could not help but flash the warm smile that he knew women liked. As he did Barbara's words flooded back. _Ah yes, I see what you mean Barbara. _He smiled again, in a completely different way, quietly pleased that Barbara was jealous. He would reassure her when he got back to the office. Despite the obvious physical attraction to Katerina he had no intention of bedding her. The other night with Barbara had been unlike any other physical liaison he had ever had and now it would be impossible to ever return to the mindless mutual gratification of his past.

"Thomas, how have you been coping with Andrea's death?"

"Surprisingly well actually." Tommy meant what he said. It was sad and tragic but he had also discovered a part of himself that he had lost. In death there was life and he would always be thankful. It was not something he could share openly of course, it seemed macabre, but in that moment he had realised what mattered most to him.

Katerina tried not to look shocked but Tommy noticed surprise in her eyes. Quite large blue eyes but he was pleased that although he had noticed they held no allure. "What's helping you to cope so well then Tommy?"

"An understanding that it wasn't my fault. I have an opportunity to bring Spencer to justice and I am grateful that Barbara and the others are safe. It could have been worse. I suspect that we will uncover more victims linked to him. I doubt he started with these types of crimes. So I can do something positive. It will not change what happened, I know that but it will help ensure there are no more victims."

"I agree that it is important to feel that you are doing something to help. How do you think your team is coping?"

"Barbara and Stuart are fine but Winston is taking it hard. I think he needs time to sort through his feelings." Katerina nodded.

She was ethically bound not to discuss Barbara's interview but she wanted to probe more about their relationship. "How do you know Miss Havers is coping? Have you spoken?"

"In a fashion. She will come to me if there is an issue." Tommy did not want to disclose anything about their relationship, especially about the other night. He had known that he loved Barbara for a long time but the status quo had been comfortable and easy. The thought of losing her changed that in a flash and as soon as he had kissed he had known they could never go back. He hoped he had sounded professional yet concerned. It would be obvious from their files that they were close so he needed to explain a little more. "Barbara is a very private and independent person. Neither of us can easily discuss feelings but we have a way of dealing with things that works for us. I'll look after her if she needs it but I doubt she will."

"So who do you turn to for support?"

He had been about to say 'Barbara' but chose to be more circumspect. "I have my mother and siblings and some close friends that I rely on."

"Excellent, I'm pleased to hear that. Anyone special? A partner perhaps?"

Tommy grinned wondering if Katerina was asking to ascertain if she had competition. "Yes," he said quietly, "I have someone."

"She must be a very special lady." He was right, she did look slightly disappointed.

"Oh, she is!" He just needed to convince Barbara of that.

"Have you noticed any changes in behaviour? More risk taking for example."

"No, I don't think so Katerina."

"Do you drink heavily? I notice some issues in your record that seem to be related to risk taking. Heavy drinking, inappropriate sex etc."

Tommy had expected that to come up at some stage and said simply, "my wife had just been killed and I was not at my best. I like to think I learn from my mistakes and whilst Andrea was nice, this has not affected me as much as losing my wife."

"No, of course, I'm sorry if I implied that." Katerina was clearly embarrassed that it had sounded so clumsy. "It is common for people to want to enjoy life after a traumatic event to prove they survived or that they are okay."

Tommy knew only too well how true that had been but he had not wanted to feel alive as much as not waste another minute. He wondered what Katerina had asked Barbara to make her react as she had outside. He wanted to finish this so he could to check on Barbara.

"You and Sergeant Havers seem close. Everyone talks about you as if you are inseparable. Can you describe your relationship?"

Lynley scowled at her. "No," he said, "I can't." He was not going to pigeonhole her and he was starting to understand why Barbara might have been annoyed. He imagined her sitting at her desk now fuming and sighed knowing the conversation that they needed to have would be so much harder thanks to Katerina.

Dray sat peered over the top of her glasses. "Or won't?"

Tommy was smart enough to sense trouble so he ensured his tone was conciliatory. "Both probably. We are partners, friends; it is hard to classify." _Lovers? Soul mates?_

"Have you ever thought about working apart?"

"Yes but I see no imperative to change something that works so well."

"Do you think she has dependency issues?"

"No." If anything Tommy recognised it was the other way around. "We are loyal to each other but you may also read in those files that we fight like demons possessed at times. I do not want our partnership assessed by some psychological standards that it will never fit into."

Katerina laughed. "I think Miss Havers referred to it as psychobabble." Tommy grinned; it was just like Barbara to pinpoint pretentiousness.

"Is there anything else that you would like to talk about today Thomas?"

"No, thank you Katerina. I presume we will meet again next week?"

"Yes. I hope everything goes well Thomas. Here is my card in case you need me."

He smiled and slipped it into his coat pocket. If he had intended to call he would have put it in his wallet. "Good bye Ms Draysat."

Tommy rushed back to the office to speak with Barbara but was disappointed to find she had gone home. He debated whether to call her or give her time. In the end he drove to her flat.


	5. Chapter 5

**INTERVIEW: STUART LAFFERTY**

**Katerina's professional suites, St James London**

**10:40 July 12**

"Nice to see you again Stuart," Katerina said waving him before her into her consulting room.

"Hi, sorry I'm late but as you might have heard it has been a crazy week." Stuart was puffing slightly having raced up the stairs already ten minutes late for his appointment. As he thumped down into the chair he noticed that she was dressed more conservatively today.

"Yes, it's been all over the news. Dreadful business. How has it made you feel?"

"It is good to be able to do something. It came as a shock to us to discover the body though; quite a grisly way to die. The team was in shock at first. We had Spencer in custody and yet another murder took place. Lynley was apoplexic and the rest of us just couldn't believe it at first." Stuart stroked the arms of the chair absent-mindedly. Last week it had seemed to trap him but today he liked sinking into it. It felt comforting.

"What was it that upset you most?"

"For me it was that Andrea might have died in vain. The realisation that we didn't have the killer."

"Perhaps it would help to talk about it, especially how it made you feel when you discovered there was another murderer?"

"It was odd. We thought Spencer was the killer because of what happened to Andrea but also because Barbara and Lynley had interviewed Baker, the man who had been buried alive. He identified Spencer and he had not mentioned anyone else being involved. It seemed so random. Baker had never met him until Spencer stopped him on the street and asked directions. The next thing he remembered was being in a room with Spencer while he was told in graphic detail what happens to people buried alive and how slowly they suffocate. He must have been drugged, although we could not find any traces in his blood, because he remembered feeling limp and unable to move when Spencer put him in a coffin in the back of a van. He couldn't even scream. Once he got feeling back he started to claw furiously at the coffin lid until his fingers bled. He had almost given up when he heard Lynley digging and trying to break in. I don't know how I'd handle with something like that, I really don't." Lafferty shook his head as he considered it.

"Does the thought of being buried alive frighten you?"

Lafferty looked at her wondering if she actually had any understanding of people at all. "No," he said sarcastically, "I've always fancied dying that way myself, alone and frightened and running out of air." He snorted derisively. "It doesn't scare me but I think it is normal to be horrified by the idea."

"Yes of course. Tell me about your week."

"Well the body of the woman was a difficult one. It reminded me of the biblical stories of people being boiled in oil but in reality it was more like she had been deep fried."

"Biblical?"

"Yes, I recall John the Apostle was dropped in a vat of boiling oil by the Romans. He apparently survived but not so Mrs Trenouf."

"Oh, I didn't know that. How did you feel when you first saw her?"

Stuart frowned at her. "In my profession you are prepared for anything. Lynley called me after he left here last week. He and I went straight down to Deptford. At first we could not believe it was true but it was clear that the murder had happened that day. There was no way it could be Spencer. Lynley took it very hard at first but then made sure we all got stuck in before another murder occurred."

"But you didn't succeed did you?"

"No unfortunately. The second one was even worse. But it was the same as Spencer; the killings seemed random, sadistic and vicious."

"How did the team manage? You are all very close and supportive of each other but it must have been stressful?"

"Naturally. Winston was distraught and angry but Barbara was very practical as always although she and Lynley barely spoke which was more nerve-wracking than the murders I think."

"Yes, it seems that their relationship is the core to the morale of the team. If they are not getting on maybe it is time for one of them to move on for the sake of everyone."

Lafferty frowned at her trying hard to control his anger. "No, you're right that they are core to the team but you can't separate them."

"Stuart, it might be better for everyone to do that."

"No, I mean cannot as in unable to. They have been physically separated before on cases but they always find a way to drift together. It's like a magnetic force. You could recommend they be separated but the reality is that they won't be. Lynley will find a way to stay with Havers and she won't work well with anyone else."

"But they seem to bring out erratic behaviour in each other."

"No, they don't. They balance each other. It doesn't matter how that works but it just does. You would destroy them if you split them up. If that happens it has to come from them."

Draysat sat back in her chair and fingered her glasses pensively. "Stuart, I admire your loyalty to them but I don't really understand it."

"Have you ever spoken to them together?"

"No."

"Do that and you might understand what I mean. Otherwise don't judge them."

She considered Stuart carefully as he stared at her defiantly. "So how did you solve everything if they weren't speaking?

"They had some sort of massive argument. I wasn't there but Winston heard them. Anyway after that they solved it quickly. I never expected the killer to be a woman."

"In my experience women can be a lot crueller than men, especially to other women."

"I'm not surprised at all," Lafferty replied quickly looking directly at the psychologist. His meaning was not lost on Katerina.

"This is our last session but in light of the additional murders we can continue if you think it is helping."

"Thanks but I have good support at home and at work and now that we have stopped the killings I think I'd prefer to just get on with it. Thank you for your time though."

"It's been my pleasure."

Draysat smiled as she shook Stuart's hand. He found the way she was holding it a fraction too long and almost batting her eyelids at him uncomfortable. He smiled to himself. _So Lynley didn't fall for your charms then and that's why you're upset! _

* * *

**INTERVIEW: WINSTON NKATA**

**Katerina's professional suites, St James London**

**11:30 July 12**

Winston slumped into the chair exhausted. It had been a long week and he still had a lot to complete to ensure Robert Spencer and Stephanie Jones were locked away for life. "Hello, well thanks, good, yes" he murmured politely as Katerina rabbited on about how hard the week had been and how she was glad he had the support of the team. She had no idea.

"How have events affected you Winston?"

"Oh, we've been busy. Not much time to think about anything."

"How has it made you feel?"

"Exhausted most of the time."

Katerina shifted her weight on her chair. "I meant emotionally rather than physically."

"Same."

"Winston you seem to have shut down on me. I sense something is troubling you but you don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well if you are not comfortable disclosing what is worrying you why don't you tell me more about the case. It might help you relax."

"Well last week we got a tip off about a body in Deptford. Barbara had gone home and the DI had just left. I rang him and he was really annoyed. I think he was going somewhere important. Anyway he and Lafferty were the first on the scene. Trenouf was fried, except for the head but that was all red and distorted. She looked like a giant chicken nugget with glasses. Anyway we knew there was no way Spencer could have done it. We had either a second killer or the wrong man."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Gutted. I mean after Andrea, to have another killing. We were shocked. You sorta feel numb. It's hard to describe."

"Did you all feel that way?"

"Yeah I guess but the DI had one of his ranting sessions. He blamed himself but took it out on everyone else. Barbara normally calms him down pretty quick but this time she just walked away. She barely spoke to him for two days; not until the other body turned up. That guy had been locked in a room with bees and stung to death. Thousands of little bee bodies were all over the floor and he was swollen to about twice his size. In some parts his skin had split open. We see a lot of murders but these ones have been the worst I've seen."

"What bothered you most?"

"The frustration of not having any clues. It was Barbara in the end that worked it out. It was really odd that Trenouf's glasses were still on but I think that's why Barbara knew it was a woman who killed her. Then they put pressure on Spencer and almost tricked him into giving them a name. It was classic to watch; vintage Lynley and Havers. They had their old spark back." Katerina made some annotation so her page.

"I'm glad they could resolve their differences. It must have been unproductive when they were fighting."

"Oh they fight a lot. It was the silence that was hard. I prefer when they yell a lot but it never stops us getting on with the job." Winston could sense that Katerina seemed to have the knives out but he was not sure if it was for Barbara or Lynley.

"How did they sort it out do you know?" Draysat was fascinated by their relationship. If it was affecting their team she would need to inform Hillier.

"I don't know exactly but they had a huge argument in his office behind locked doors, bigger than anything I've ever heard. I mean I couldn't hear what they were saying but they were shouting viscously at each other. Then it all went quiet. They were in there for a couple of hours. When they came out they were fine and within two hours we were chasing Jones." Winston had not meant to tell her that. He had heard some of the argument but he was not about to tell Katerina that Lynley had told Barbara repeatedly that he loved her. Nor would he mention that when she went in she was dressed properly but when she came out her buttons were secured in the wrong holes. Nkata was happy for them. It was about bloody time they worked out what had been so apparent to him for ages.

"Do you think that affects morale hearing your superiors arguing like that?"

Winston did not like the way she said superiors. Lynley could be an arrogant so and so at times but he never meant to act superior, not like some officers. "No. My teacher used to say that the sparks of genius come in many forms. It is good when they disagree because they see things differently and yet can argue away all the unnecessary stuff and find the key to the problem. It works Ms Draysat and we all cope with their moods. I think they would be a lot harder to work with if they weren't together."

"It is interesting to see how loyal you all seem to Inspector Lynley."

Winston turned his head slightly and looked at her sideways. He knew who she had the knives out for and he was smart enough to see why. He had heard how genuine Lynley had been with Barbara, there was no way he would fall for the wiles of Draysat when he felt like that but he could understand Barbara's insecurities. Presumably that had been why they had argued. "He is equally loyal to us Ms Draysat. The job is not a game to him. He is not a rich boy playing at having a social conscience; he really does care passionately about people and justice and because he is different he is quite brilliant and inspirational."

"I see," Katerina said as she made more notes on her pad.

It annoyed Winston to see her sitting in judgement. "I thought your role was to ensure we were supported after Andrea's death but each time we meet I feel you are assessing our team and I don't like it."

"I'm concerned for the welfare of all of you Winston. The team seems to have some issues that need to be resolved."

"No, we don't," he said emphatically. "We are no more, or less, normal than any other workplace but you're right about one thing. We _are_ close and we _are_ loyal and that's what makes it work."

Katerina sensed that she had overstepped the boundaries. "I'm sorry Winston."

Nkata checked his watch. "I have to go now. When you talk to the others try not to judge them. Just because something cannot be defined it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist or doesn't work." He turned and left the room leaving Draysat to think about what he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

**INTERVIEW: BARBARA HAVERS & THOMAS LYNLEY**

**Katerina's professional suites, St James London**

**13:30 July 12**

The atmosphere crackled with tension as Draysat ushered them into her office. Lynley stepped back to allow Havers to enter first but Katerina noticed he stood protectively behind her. She had asked them both to come in together, partly in response to Lafferty's comment but also because she wanted to see if she could understand what the others saw in them. Everything had been Lynley and Havers as if they were part of the same entity. Perhaps seeing them separately she had not seen that essential element.

They had received the call requesting the single session soon after Winston had filled them in on what he had said. Initially Barbara had refused but Tommy had talked her around. Stuart had already spoken to them and the team had collectively discussed how to manage the 'problem' as they now referred to Draysat. Barbara had only agreed to come along at all because Lynley had pointed out it was compulsory and that they could show Draysat how cohesive the team was and how strong she and Tommy were together.

Lynley sweetened it by saying it would stop him being uncomfortable being alone with Katerina but Barbara thought that was more to reassure her than any actual fear. She understood now that he genuinely loved her but last week after they found Trenouf's body and he had clumsily admitted that he found Katerina one of the most sexually alluring women he had met she had been devastated that only two days after their night together he had moved on so easily. She had not expected the night to ever be repeated but she could not help but feel used. She had been unable to speak to him except in the most cursory way for three days.

Now as that very woman watched, Barbara surveyed the room. There was the chair that clients usually sat in and a small couch. Draysat was fascinated that Lynley strode straight to the couch and that Havers sat next to him, marginally closer than was necessary. She wondered if it was a deliberate show of unity or whether it was unconscious. As she observed them the contrast was stark. Lynley sat with the casual grace and assurance that came from breeding and confidence whereas Havers sat stiffly, her eyes darting nervously. No doubt the death of his wife had taken its toll but Thomas was still an attractive man, perhaps not in the classic way but beneath the furrowed face and extra layers of middle age Draysat saw a sensuality that almost took her breath away. She had been attracted to him the first time she saw him but today he radiated an energy that she found compelling. She mentally slapped herself to regain her professionalism.

Barbara however was short and non-descript with no makeup or jewellery to try to enhance her limited features. Even her clothes seemed more like protective devices than ornaments to express her personality. Her expression reminded Katerina of a caged tiger that had been shot and captured. There was a wariness and distrust about her that made her dangerous.

"Thank you both for coming in together. I sensed after our last meeting Barbara that you were not comfortable and frankly it seems as if the relationship between you is the key to the success or failure of the team." Barbara went to speak but Draysat saw Tommy silence her with his eyes. _Interesting!_ "So I'd like to explore that a bit more."

Tommy smiled politely and nodded. "Of course Katerina."

Katerina saw Barbara look at Tommy when he called by her first name but she had not said anything. Tommy had casually extended his arm along the back of the couch. It was not out of character with his informal pose and he was not touching Barbara but it seemed vaguely possessive. She noticed Barbara relax as if it had reassured her in some way. "Perhaps you could tell me a bit about your partnership? How you met? How you work together?"

Lynley and Havers exchanged a quick glance and it was clear to Katerina that in that split second they had decided how to answer. She was beginning to see that they did have an unusual connection. "We were assigned to a case in Yorkshire about eight years ago. I thought he was an arrogant ponce," Barbara said.

"And I thought she was an argumentative, embittered bigot," Tommy cut in.

"But we solved the case and found we worked well together. We have different ways of looking at life and of doing things but I think that is our strength," Barbara continued.

"They had put us together to teach us a few lessons I think," Tommy laughed as he spoke, "me about tolerance and Barbara about how to deal with arrogant ponces."

Barbara grinned at him. "We have been together, more or less, ever since."

Draysat had read their files, it made for very interesting reading. "Yes, you seem to have stuck by each other through quite a few issues."

"Loyalty is something we both value more than most qualities," Tommy said and Katerina felt he was referring directly to her attempts to seduce him and his disinterest. _Was that really what she had done? Yes, probably but surely they could not be lovers! Not him, with her!_

Katerina noticed the edges of Barbara's mouth curl up almost imperceptibly and her eyes shone. She had not noticed before that Havers had such startlingly green eyes. "It seems to be the glue that holds your team together. But I understand you have quite a volatile relationship."

Tommy did not have to think back far to remember how unpredictable their relationship could be. Only three days ago they had been screaming like fishmongers yet within minutes they had both been prepared to risk their careers to make love to each other in his office. It had been an overpowering emotional need that had abrogated reason and would definitely have been considered inappropriate by Katerina, after all they had a killer to find, but to Barbara and him it had been the final closing of a circle, a completeness that gave them the strength to carry on. If he needed to, he could justify it by saying that within hours they had solved the murder. He reddened at the memory and smiled disarmingly. "Yes but it is all the more rewarding because of it."

He held his smile as he looked at Barbara and Katerina saw her face light up as she smiled back at him. In that moment she could see that Barbara was far from the dowdy woman she had assumed. They did indeed have a connection that was unfathomable; they were patently in love. Katerina gasped drawing the immediate attention of Tommy and Barbara. She locked eyes with Barbara who blushed slightly realising that Draysat had seen it.

"Do you think this unpredictability affected the way the team solved these murders?"

Barbara answered first. "No. Despite what you want so desperately to believe, we did not fight constantly and when we did we resolved it. Winnie has learned to work around it and Stuart encourages it. Inspector Lynley and I ground each other and balance out our eccentricities. No one but him would have believed my theory about the killer being female just as everyone thought he was mad digging up that grave but we trust each other's instincts and when we have different ones we work through it. If people call that arguing so be it."

"Why did you think it was a woman?"

"Attention to detail. The killer replaced Mrs Trenouf's glasses on her nose after the murder. They had plastic frames which would have distorted if they had been on her at the time and she would have thrashed about and lost them. Also it was obvious that Spencer had been involved in the other murders so I thought we had two killers in league with each other. Spencer was too arrogant to allow another man to share his pleasure so I started to think it might be a woman."

"You think they were sexually motivated crimes?" Katerina asked fascinated.

"Not necessarily although it's possible."

Lynley took up the story. "Barbara and I had decided to interview Spencer and praise the cleverness of the other killer. His ego prevented him from letting someone else earn the glory for his crimes. In the end he gave up Jones very quickly although I suspect she was the main instigator for all the murders."

Barbara looked straight at Katerina. "She is a very manipulative woman who likes to get her own way no matter who she hurts in the process." Draysat noticed Tommy's admonishing glance.

"And you think I am like that too?"

"Yes." The answer was simple and direct.

"I think I underestimated you Barbara. You are not just basking in Lynley's glory are you?"

"No, this is very much a mutual thing. In the past yes, I was intimidated and biased but I also know I am strong. Our relationship is balanced. The point of balance changes but it always balances."

"Enough for you to become a successful Countess attending church fetes?" Draysat even surprised herself by her question and the venomous tone she had used.

"Yes, if that's what Tommy wants." Barbara surprised Tommy by her answer but he beamed at her and dropped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. There was no point trying to hide what had happened between them. When Barbara had stormed into his office with her theory about a woman being the killer it had rapidly turned into an argument about them. Barbara talked, actually screamed, about how abominably men behaved and how it was no wonder women thought of ways to torture and punish them. Shouted declarations of undying love had not persuaded her but telling her quietly the story of his conflicted emotions for her since they first met had made her listen. He had tearfully confessed to marrying Helen because he had never imagined Barbara suiting that role. He apologized to Barbara for using her to satisfy his intellectual and spiritual needs while not being brave enough to name his feelings, thinking it was enough that he had also met her needs. He had laid himself completely bare when he told her about his awakening as Andrea was dying. He had heard the rawness in his voice as he spoke about being mesmerised by the flames and understanding that the only reason he did not want to have them consume him was Barbara. Nothing else mattered to him, not the estate, what others thought or even his job and when she had tackled him to the ground he knew she had seen it in his eyes. She had also seen it then and her simply reply, 'oh Tommy, you have no idea how much I love you' had sealed their fate.

"Should we cut to the chase Ms Draysat?" Tommy asked; all pretence of civility gone.

"I'm sorry?" Katerina's mind was still reeling.

"You have given all of my team the impression that you intend to recommend that Barbara and I are split up. I have no idea why you think that it necessary but I would like to know."

"Oh I have an idea," Barbara said accusingly.

"Barbara please; we have discussed that. You should also be warned Katerina that I intend to fight it every inch of the way and my record on that front has been rather successful to date."

Katerina could see his arrogance but she had to admire him; working with Barbara was incredibly important to him. "You do realise that this sort of relationship contravenes regulations?"

"Yes but if it does not bother the team why should it bother you? You are supposed to hear our deepest fears and secrets and support us. I am not aware that your mandate included ruining the lives and careers of two people who have never caused you any harm. Is it petty jealousy or something more? " Lynley fixed his gaze on her and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I thought Barbara was suffering and that it was affecting the team. I didn't know until now that you were in that type of relationship. Do Stuart and Winston know?"

"Yes we told them earlier. They were not surprised in the slightest. Also it is not 'that type of relationship'. You underestimate and oversimplify too much. Simply put Katerina, Barbara and I are better people for working together. We drive each other, she inspires me, she infuriates me but most of all she is always there for me. She gives me strength when I have none left and she lifts me up when I fall down. I cannot imagine life without her, personally or professionally."

Katerina looked at Barbara who simply said, "love is not a strong enough word."

The psychologist continued to stare at them trying to decide what to do. They were right, she did not have to say anything but if their relationship threatened to harm them or others she was obligated to speak up.

Barbara instinctively understood. "If it ever looks like causing issues we will walk away."

"What from each other?" Draysat was amazed after what she had just heard."

Tommy laughed as if she were an idiot, "no, from the job!"

Draysat shook her head wondering how she had so badly misunderstood the couple that sat before her. Stuart and Winston had been right, together they were incredibly strong. "You won't walk away from either."


End file.
